Overcome
by Blackeri
Summary: FaleronOC or DomOC.AU. Cayden, a Jerusalem Templar knight, and the army traveling from Jerusalem, finds themselves within Tortall. Caught between a new War between Scanra and Tortall, can Cayden live up to what's expected, and can she find love between?
1. Uncharted Desert

**Overcome**

"_It is where we go, and what we do when we get there, that tells us who we are."_

_Joyce Carol Oates_

Cayden, Commander of the Sector, stared at the dusty patch of desert that stretched out before them, serving as their meager road. Rotating in the saddle of her bay, Kieshra, she took a pitiful glance back at the train of cavalry she was leading to Jerusalem to meet with the King. These men had fought hard and long with Saladin just a few days ago, who was she to pull them early from their rest and drag them to Jerusalem? Her men numbered at least a hundred good cavalry and another hundred of pike men and mounted archers; less then half of what she was commanded to bring.

Shaking her head she turned back to the road again, the sand-dust whipping her burgundy hair in her face. Cayden was the only female commander in the entire Knights commandment that served within Jerusalem. If that didn't make her strange enough, her burgundy hair and green eyes sure did. Her hair was parted horizontally along her skull, the lower half cropped just before her shoulders, the upper, pulled back into a horsetail wrapped in a long, thin, white cloth and hung down her back to her thighs.

"Commander!" Fredrick, her second-in command, rode up, his dappled Arab panting in the hot sun. Raising a hand in salute, she nodded for him to give his message. Fredrick had been her first-and best man since she had come to Jerusalem to train as a knight in the stead of her brother, he had been the only one to show her how not to get beaten up and scolded for ending up places she out-not-to. Now, he was a tall, handsome young man with blue eyes and blonde hair native to Germany. "We've met the main army-apparently they had orders to dismiss from Jerusalem early, they have set up camp three miles from here. One of the scouts said they have provisions for us."

Cayden nodded. "Alright, then, send the word down the line."

* * *

King Jonathan of Conté paced back and forth in the state rooms. Alanna, the Lioness and the Kings' Champion, Keladry of Mindelan,Raoul of the Kings Own, Duke Gaerth, Lord Wyldon, Nealan of Queenscove, Faleron of King's Reach, and Roald of Conté sat around the table seated in the center of the room. Maps and charts were spread along the table, various flags marked along points.

"How many?" The King ordered. Over the last three weeks, a very large army had appeared out of nowhere, and then split up, half heading towards Scanra, the other, moving inland towards the palace, thankfully, that group had been stopped and was being held there until King Jonathan and his men could question them.

"The army towards Scanra marches at least a thousand strong, three commanders lead it. Scouts report five hundred fully armed knights, three hundred light cavalry, various numbers of archers-both mounted and foot-and pike men." Duke Gaerth said evenly, his voice betraying his emotions, they all were frightened, and armies didn't just appear out of nowhere.

"The army we have detained are five hundred strong, all cavalry, armed with provisions, healing supplies, and weapons-bows and swords mostly. Their leader is a man named Hospitalier." Lord Wyldon finished, drumming his fingers on the table.

"What of the commanders of the other army? The one headed towards Scanra?"

"Two men, one female. The men dress in heavy plate armor; they are idiots if they think they can make it in Scanra that way. The woman, oddly enough, sticks of like a sore thumb, red hair, tall, dressed in light cloth bearing a golden cross."

"A woman?" Keladry inquired, lifting an eyebrow.

"Yes, the scouts haven't been able to get much on her; she rides both within the men and outside, often moving, never really staying in one place. Some say that it's her mount, big bay horse, powerful hindquarters."

Kel quirked a crooked smile, she would defiantly know what that felt like. Peachblossom had given her quite a lot of trouble when she had been a page. Shifting in her seat she took a glance around the room, tensions were high, if the army sided with Scanra, it could mean another war between them. Goddess knows they didn't need another, Alanna and Kel had had their share of wars these past years.

"What is to be done?" Neal questioned, toying a lock of his black hair between his fingers. Jonathan sighed, his patience worn thin.

"Knock your head against the table perhaps?"

"I doubt that would solve the problem, however entertaining it might sound." George Cooper, the baron of Pirate's Swoop stepped into the door to the chambers. How in the world he managed to escape his work, Kel had no idea.

"Any suggestions George?" King Jon asked, plunking down into his seat at the table. George crossed his arms and frowned, thinking.

"They outnumber us with cavalry; we don't know their battle plans. What do you think Alanna?"

"If our situations were reversed, I would say that we should capture one of the officers."

George smiled. "I knew you did think sometimes." He coughed, hiding his laughter at Alanna's incredulous expression. "Yes, I agree. I also propose we see if this Hospitalier can help us with that. It's obvious this man doesn't believe in the same things that this other army does."

Jonathan nodded. "He and his men have proven cooperative so far; unfortunately, they couldn't say anything about battle plans." He paused, "We ride at dawn."

They reached the camp that was holding Hospitalier and his men two days later. Storm clouds rolled overhead as the troupe of men rode into camp, once settled, the captain of the garrison took them to where Hospitalier and his men had camped.

"Which one of you is Hospitalier?" The captain called.

"Over there, sir!" A young man, perhaps twenty-two or so stood at attention. Brown hair matted to his face from fog and rough weather. Dressed in flowing black robes painted with a white cross on the breast, a shield resting nearby bore the same markings.

King Jonathan nodded. "What is your name boy?"

"Godfrey, sir!" Godfrey said.

"Godfrey, at ease." Almost immediately, Godfrey took a seat and resumed cleaning his shield. From the darkness a tall man, slightly bald with an ugly scar running from eyebrow to mouth, stepped foreword into the flickering torch light. Dressed also in black robes with the white cross he bowed to the men, raising an eyebrow at Alanna. George frowned.

"We've come for information."

Hospitalier nodded. "I guessed as much. Worlds may have shifted, but times have not. If memory serves me, you're worried about Caliber's army."

"Calibers?" Wyldon asked. "This is not your army?"

Hospitalier shook his head. "It is mine-at least this part-The Hospitaliers'. However, the main army is led by Lord Caliber, Lord Freon, and the Lady Cayden."

"What can you tell us?"

"What do you wish to know my lord? Please, take a seat." At the words of their commander, three knights moved from their seat around a small fire and moved back into the shadows. Hospitalier sat and motioned for them to sit.

"We need to know their plans-and if it is possible to cripple them in any way." Alanna stated tired of sitting here and watching things _not_ unfold.

"I do not know their plans. Soon after our arrival here, I led my men separately. I cannot help you in that way. However, you may kill two birds in one stone."

"How?" This from Faleron, who was seated across of Hospitalier.

He smirked. "Lady Cayden is one of the most gifted leaders I have ever laid eyes on. When she arrived at Jerusalem in her brothers' stead, I was the one teaching her the arts. However, as I have gotten older, and her more troubled with the ways of the world, I fear she may not realize what exactly Lord Caliber plans. Despite that, if you wish to conquer Lord Caliber, you will need Cayden on your side."

"How, exactly, Lord Hospitalier, do you expect us to do this?" King Jonathan asked.

"Easily enough, the easy part will be convincing her, the hard part will be getting her come here."

"Can't we just say it's a summons from you?" Neal asked. Hospitalier chuckled.

"Not that easily lad. Cayden never lets her men ride to battle without her. She holds firm to the code of chivalry of knighthood where it comes to battle and knights. Technically, she will not lead her men into a battle they do not wish to fight, and vice versa. Cayden takes her responsibilities seriously, she does not lead her men into battle if she herself is not commanding them and she does not leave her men in the hands of another commander-which is probably best for all of us."

"What do you mean?" Lord Wyldon asked, "Surely troops do what they are told."

"Oh easily enough, sir. However, her men are free spirited; she did not choose born nobles as her charges. She took raw talent off the streets and trained each one herself. Only one, the Lord Fredrick, her friend from her page years, is allowed to ride with the troupe as a member."

"How ridiculous! Untrained knights…led by a foolhardy woman!" Wyldon exclaimed.

Kel glared at Wyldon. "He did not say they weren't trained, he said that they weren't noble."

Hospitalier made to respond but a sudden shout and then a rather large thunk, interrupted them. For, lying between his knees was a black shafted arrow, a red stream protruding from its feathers.

"What devilry is this?" George exclaimed, drawing his sword. Hospitalier chuckled.

"Smart girl. I'll have to let her know about that trick later on." He turned to them. "Looks like Cayden wants a meeting."

"How do you know?"

"Only Cayden uses black shafted arrows, the red streamer is an old code used by knights in Jerusalem to signal when someone wanted to meet with the King in times of trouble. Only Cayden, her men, and I know it. Everyone else spends their time learning new tactics, that they forget the old ones are still usable."

Hospitalier got up, dusting the dirt from his trousers. "Follow me, but at a distance. Hide in bushes. If I need help, I'll call a wolf. This may prove easier then expected."

"Hospitalier, what do Cayden's men specialize in?" Faleron asked, rising as well.

"Well, that depends. All of masters of archery, each crafts' his own arrows from swan feathers and making their own tips if they can. Most are reasonable pike men."

"Alanna meant, do they travel on foot?" Jonathan interrupted.

"No, my lord. Each one has a special mount given to them when Cayden trained them. They are experatly skilled, can mount at any pace and have some horse tricks up their sleeves that even I am sure does not belong even here naturally. Perhaps, when we capture Cayden-which I assume you want me to do, and she calms down enough to realize that I am right about Caliber, she will allow you to watch her practice. But, don't count on it; even she doesn't know I watch her."

* * *

Hospitalier?" Cayden called quietly, standing in the middle of the god-forsaken forest in the middle of a god-forsaken night was not how she wanted to plan her days. Brushing a lock of red hair behind her ear she sighed. A light breeze ruffled the thin black shirt making goose-bumps appear on her bare arms. Despite the distance, her leather arm-guards, inlayed with a bare, branching silver tree, reflected the dim torchlight coming towards her. It was all she could do not to jump him right then and there.

"Filigree?" The codename for her.

"Aye." She responded. "The phoenix burns." Almost immediately Hospitalier emerged from the foliage, his dark robes making him blend perfectly with the darkness.

"You called?" He asked, raising a marred eyebrow at her. She sighed, rarely did she meet with her old mentor under friendly terms, and quite frankly, she missed the companionship. Although her men provided some, occasionally they acted like eight-year-old boys, still running about in the streets.

"Caliber has plans to kill you. He sent two scouts ahead of me, whether I beat them or not, is yet to be known." Her breath raspy from the ride, Hospitalier guided her to a nearby log and took a seat.

"Any ideas?"

"Probably will chop you into four sections and keep you at the four corners, using your sword as a pike." She chuckled, Caliber was always coming up with new and inventive ways to kill people or torture them.

"I am glad you warned me." Hospitalier said, kind brown eyes starring at his young pupil. He squeezed her shoulder and got up, stopping suddenly when he felt blood trickle from his fingertips.

"Cayden?"

Pain filled green eyes turned towards him, she shrugged. "A couple of sentries nicked me with throwing stars as I went past."

Hospitalier frowned, she was lying, however convincing her story might be to those who didn't know her, and he knew her better then anyone. Cayden was far too quick, even if she wasn't the stealthiest, to be caught by mere sentries, despite who they might serve. Allowing it to slide, he moved behind her.

"Let me see." With a sharp jerk, he ripped the edge of her shirt and pulled back, bringing the torch closer to see. The wound was no five pointed mark like the throwing star scars she did have, this one was far too thin and light, a dagger perhaps, and at close range, from the angle, he could tell someone had come from behind.

"This might hurt." Dropping the torch he pressed lightly on the wound, a sharp intake of breath, and then she was out. Hoisting her over his shoulder, Hospitalier picked up his torch and stole off into the night.

* * *

**AN: Well, the start of yet again another story! I will complete this one! I AM DETERMINED! **

**Please Read and Review thank you!**

**-Blackeri**


	2. Pain

**Chapter Two**

**Pain**

* * *

"_STOP IT!" Cayden screamed as Caliber came at her again, the dagger narrowly missing her heart as it sliced into the tent flap. Knocking over the table she spun foreword, red hair flying everywhere as she went crashing down into the ground. Casting the dagger aside Caliber straddled her, grabbing her wrists, pinning them to the ground. _

"_You follow my orders! Who were you running off to!" He yelled, he gave her no time to respond as his lips crashed onto hers, bruising as they went trailing down the side of her neck. Putting her wrists in one hand, his freed hand ripped and clawed at the white shirt she wore, her breeches, long off, lay in tatters near the pallet. _

_Squirming, desperate to get away from him, she brought up her head, smacking his nose with her forehead, earning her enough time to move away from his lips. Feeling the movement, despite the pain the nosebleed had caused, he pressed his hips against her abdomen, pinning her painfully to the floor. The wound she had earned weeks ago in a battle against Saladin, broke open, his hips tearing painfully at the stitches. He _knew_ what he was doing…he _knew_ the pain. _

_Caliber brought his hand up and smacked her across the face, blood spurting from the edge of her lip as he tore the rest of shirt off. His hand and lips roamed eagerly across her naked body, leaving a trail of broken, bloody wounds across her body. Her heart ached painfully being ripped into shreds as he raped her. _

_She screamed, her last finally plea to let her go, her heart shattered, this was not how she wanted it, not how she'd planned. Finally, her mind seemed to detach, her screams no longer hers as she floated away, painless…_

"CAYDEN! AWAKE NOW!" Hospitalier screamed, struggling to maintain his grip on his squirming, weeping and desperate student. Although he knew she suffered from nightmares, what in God's name could she possibly be dreaming about be so horrible? Alanna looked helplessly at him as she sat on the other side of the pallet nursing a scratched hand Cayden had lashed out at as they tried to calm her. Feeling her body collapse against him, Hospitalier loosened his grip on the trembling commander.

"Hos?" Cayden's weak and raw voice cut through the now deafening silence. "Oh gods…" Hospitalier sighed, relieved for the moment she had awoken. The girl had laid a soft spot in his cold, old, and withered heart, he had to admit. Muttering soothing words in her ear he let Cayden cry on his shoulder until exhaustion took her once more.

"What could've happen Cay? What happened to make you like this?" he muttered.

Alanna sighed, "Battles can do it. How long has this been going on?"

"Since she was small, mayhap twelve or so when she first came to Jerusalem to be trained in knighthood," he shook his head. "I was her guardian, I heard her nightmares. However, it was nothing like this. Something happened. I know that she lied when she said that she was nicked by a throwing-star, the wound is far too deep and the shape isn't right."

"Her hair is an odd color." Alanna suddenly said.

He cracked her a crooked smile. "So we all think. It's a dark shade then yours Alanna."

She nodded in agreement. "Yes, it is. A wine color perhaps."

The stomping of feet suddenly stopped at the tent flap and two heads peeked in, one, Faleron, the boy who helped him get back to camp, and Keladry, Kel, he remembered, who'd tended to the wound.

"We heard screams and shouts…is everything alright?" Kel asked. He and Alanna nodded.

"It's over for now, thank you both. Get some sleep. King Jonathan will want you present when we start asking her things. Having kids her age might convince her to help us." The both nodded and swept off into the night.

"Kids?" Alanna asked, raising an eyebrow.

He shrugged. "When you are my age Alanna, even you seem like a child."

* * *

Cayden awoke the next morning with a pounding headache, her shoulder aching and her throat raw. Cursed it, she thought silently, I've been screaming again. I hope the men didn't hear, that's the last thing we need. Her men….bolting upright she hissed in pain as the ache in her shoulder two-folded curse Hospitalier! What was he thinking? 

Casting a rather sour look at the tent, she swung her legs over the side of the pallet, grateful to the cool dew on the grass. Always trust nature to relief some headaches. The tent wasn't shabby but neither was it great, her tent back at camp was probably better. A small table, which held a basin of water and a nearby pitcher, accompanied the pallet; someone had put wild flowers beside it.

Grinning in spite of herself she washed her face and hands, grateful to get yesterdays dirt and sweat off of her body, a bath would have to wait until she got back-if she got back. Cayden frowned, she was going to get back if she had to kill someone. Sliding her breeches and boots on she ambled out of the tent, making her way between various soldiers and knights as she wrapped the top part of her hair in the thin band of cloth. The encampment was large and bigger then Caliber predicted-well; he would be the fool. Cayden smiled at the familiar sight of her bay stallion, the big boy could not resist himself where curiosity came about. He was making his own path through the men at a trot, sniffing at everyone's armor and the sweet smells coming from cooking pots. Cayden blew a short whistle. Kieshra whinnied twice in protest before trotting to her, his thick black mane trailing down over his chest. He was dressed, his saddle on, but loose, the bridle on but the reins tucked in so he wouldn't hurt himself on them, the croupiere she used was cloth, allowing Kieshra movement in battle and to let her men know where she was-or, in such cases, where her horse was. A deep blue silk garment, it was embroidered and stitched with silver threads forming an outline of a barred tree with three stars above it, forming her personal crest.

Patting him with her good arm, she rubbed affectionately behind his ears until he lowered his head, a signal of trust. "Good boy…" She muttered into his ear, producing an apple for him.

It was Hospitalier who joined her, his graying hair neatly trimmed and pulled back, freshly shaven and doused in a flowing black surcoat with the white cross blazing on its front, black breeches and boots accompanied. Despite his relaxed atmosphere, he had a quiver full of white fletched arrows, and an unstrung bow, strapped to his back. His mouth was set in a grim line, his clear gray eyes hardening as he saw her. She sighed, when would they finally be able to meet under good conditions?

"I suppose since I am a hostage in an enemy camp, you are to take me to questioning?" Cayden replied meeting his grey-eyed gaze with hers equally.

"Yes, come nicely and give us what we need."

"You know me better then anyone Hos, I'm not going to talk."

Hospitalier's eyes softened somewhat. "I know, Cayden, but you need to think about what you're doing! Caliber is no man worth protecting."

"I don't do it for him." Cayden's tone met the end of argument as he led her away from her horse, passing through variations of Hospitalier's men and other men under a strange banner. He stopped inside a large tent, guiding her with a steady hand to a lone chair seated in the middle of the tent. Once she was seated, he crouched in front of her.

"This is your last chance Cayden. Please Cayden; tell us what Caliber is planning."

Cayden shook her head. "You know I won't."

Hospitalier sighed and hung his head. "Then I'm going to have to hurt you Cayden."

Cayden's own eyes softened as she met his gaze, slender fingers gripping his chin as she gave him once last peck on the cheek before drawing back. Then, quietly but firmly, said. "I know."

* * *

**A/U: Still no reviews...:( I'm dismayed at Fanfic, but, I shall continue writing, this one story I happen to like. :)**


End file.
